<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rewriting Nightmares by SillyLittleGeek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993240">Rewriting Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyLittleGeek/pseuds/SillyLittleGeek'>SillyLittleGeek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers, Power Rangers Beast Morphers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Vines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyLittleGeek/pseuds/SillyLittleGeek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's be real, I refuse to believe that Nate was okay after Rewriting History, even if he did manage to fix Steel. Turns out everyone needed to be near each other that night. First time posting here so please be gentle in your criticism.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nate Silva &amp; Steel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rewriting Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nate sat with Devon, Ravi, and Zoey trying to figure out what felt off about the situation. They were at the Riptide Gym, there were people sparring, and all four of them had a shake of some kind, which was strange, because Nate didn’t remember ordering a shake. He took a sip and grimaced, he definitely hadn't ordered this because he had never been a fan of that fake watermelon flavor that one got when it came to drinks, he’d always prefered genuine watermelon flavor. Although Steel had once mentioned that he enjoyed the smell of said flavoring…</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>That was what was weird, Steel wasn’t with them. He glanced around, trying to see if he could spot his adoptive robotic brother. When he came up short he turned to the other three.<br/>“Hey, where’s Steel?”<br/>The others stopped talking and looked at him with concern before Zoey spoke up, talking to Nate with a calm but sorrowful voice<br/>“Nate, Steel, well, Steel’s dead, f-from getting electrocuted from climbing the tower while our memories were gone.”<br/>Nate felt his stomach drop, that was impossible<br/>“N-no, I-I-I fixed him, he was fine.”<br/>“He was fine for about an hour.” Devon spoke up. “Then he just shut down again.”<br/>“You didn’t fix him.” Ravi said accusingly<br/>“Yes I did!” Nate insisted, hoping that Steel would show up and either tell the others off or join in on laughing at silly little Nate for believing such a prank. Instead he found himself surrounded by his teammates and the people who’d been sparring just a moment ago, all of them chanting the same thing<br/>“You didn’t fix him”<br/>“You didn’t fix him”<br/>“You didn’t fix him”<br/>Nate was cornered, he crouched down and screwed his eyes shut, hoping to drown them out.<br/>“Bro…”<br/>Nate opened his eyes as soon as he heard Steel’s voice, hoping that he was there to stop this.<br/>He looked up, and nearly screamed<br/>It was Steel, but it wasn’t, Steel always had a shininess to him, he never looked this dull, this unused, his eyes weren’t lit up, and the blank black screen seemed endless, emotionless, and yet somehow Nate still felt like this Steel was judging him.<br/>“You didn’t save me.”<br/>“I tried.” Nate muttered.<br/>“You failed.”<br/>“I TRIED!” Nate shouted, he just wanted it to GO AWAY!<br/>*****************************************************************************************************************<br/>Nate gasped as his eyes shot open. He took a second to figure out where he was before realizing that he was in his bedroom at Grid Battleforce. Reaching up he found that he’d been crying in his sleep. <br/>Wait, if it was all a dream then that means that maybe Steel…<br/>Nate jumped out of bed and made his way down the hallway, before realizing that he could hear something coming from the training room.</p>
<p>He stepped into the doorway and took in the scene before him. Devon, Ravi, and Zoey were there with Steel, Devon was showing the other three something on his phone. Steel looked up and saw Nate<br/>“Hey bro, c’mon, Devon was showing me something called a “vine compilation video.”<br/>Nate wasn’t even listening, He hadn’t failed, Steel was alive, it had all been a dream, just a horrible, unreal nightmare…<br/>He was fairly certain he broke the sound barrier with how fast he ran for his brother, and he knew that if Steel were human he would have choked with how hard he was hugging him.<br/>“Uh, Nate, is everything okay?”<br/>“You’re alive.”<br/>“Nate, what are you talking about?” Ravi asked<br/>“Yeah, of course he’s alive, or at least alive in the robotic sense of the word.” Devon said<br/>“But he wasn’t.” Nate said, no longer trying to strangle his brother with a hug.<br/>“But you fixed me.” Steel said<br/>“Still… I-It scared me.”<br/>Nate took a deep breath and decided to change the subject, even though the nightmare was still replaying in his mind. He looked at the other three<br/>“What are you guys doing here anyway.”<br/>They all looked down<br/>“I, um, felt guilty about giving Blaze and Roxy the transporters, I know that everyone said it wasn't our fault but I still felt like I should have known somehow, so I decided to come over and do something to take my mind off of it." Zoey admitted.<br/>"My Mom was working late, so she figured we might as well just spend the night here." Ravi answered, but the fact that he refused to meet anybody's eyes told the others that there was more to the story than he was telling them.<br/>"I felt like I needed to check on the team, after what happened today…" He trailed off, not needing to go into detail.<br/>“I, um, I had a nightmare.” Nate said, now looking somewhat ashamed of his reaction a few moments ago. Nobody asked what the nightmare had been about, they could all guess.<br/>Zoey decided to bring everyone's spirits up.<br/>"It's too late to do anything tonight, but we do need something to cheer us up for now, and vine compilations always make me feel better.<br/>*****************************************************************************************************************<br/>The next morning the Rangers noticed how everyone at Grid Battleforce was reacting to them. Every time they passed by someone would give them a smile before turning to hide their laughter. It wasn't until around lunchtime when Devon called the others over to the announcements board that they figured out what was going on.</p>
<p>Somebody had taken a picture of them the night before, all of them had fallen asleep in the training room in a pile of using each other as a pillow or clinging to each other's arms. The most noticeable was how Nate was draped over his brother so they formed a weird X-shape.</p>
<p>The Rangers looked at it for a moment before Nate spoke up.</p>
<p>"We could probably take it down if we wanted to, get the laughing to stop."<br/>Devon shook his head.<br/>"If we do that then it looks like we're ashamed of how close we've become and I personally do not want people to think that."<br/>"I'm incapable of feeling shame." Steel announced.<br/>With that the rangers unanimously decided to leave the picture up until Ravi's mom made it be taken down.</p>
<p> Of course, Ravi’s mom did have some choice words for them after they all shouted "I won't hesitate, bitch!" in unison while they were fighting Blaze later that day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>